weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yousuke Fuuma
Yousuke Fuuma is the boyfriend of Momoko Hanasaki. Yousuke is half-devil (on his father's side). When in his devil form he is known as Viento the son of Uragano the legendary leader of the Rafaal Tribe. He also the freshman goalie for the soccer team. His birthday is October 31st, 1982. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Yuji Ueda while in the English version he is voiced by Gray G. Haddock who later voices Lei Wulong in the animated OVA movie, Tekken: The Motion Picture. Appearance In his human form, Yousuke is 6 feet 1 inch tall and has short, brown hair, light-brown eyes, and ﻿tan skin. Yousuke is usually seen wearing either the Saint Hanazono School boy's uniform or his soccer gear. As Viento, his hair becomes longer and stands up (similar to Igneous). He wears a tight, blue body-suit with green strips down the sides. The front of the body-suit has his tribe's crest in yellow on the chest. He wears green boots and a long blue cape attached to the body-suit by layered shoulder pads. The shoulder pads start as dark-green, at the top, and fades to light-blue. He also wears green wrist bands and wields a black sword. Personality When Yousuke first appears in the anime, he comes across as being arrogant and rude—particularly to Momoko. However, as time goes on, he can be seen in a different light. Yousuke is actually very kind and cares deeply about his friends and his team. Due to their being the Newspaper Club, Momoko, Yuri and Hinagiku are very often around the Soccer Team and their relationship with Yousuke and the other members grows into a firm friendship. Yousuke is a mature young man—despite how he appears earlier in the anime and this is one of the reasons why Momoko falls for him. In Episode 47, after he's been purified by Wedding Peach. He angrily found out himself that he is a devil and becomes cold and indifferent to her. In Episode 48 however, after hearing what happened to his father, Uragano who was killed by the four devils that Reine Devila had been summoned to get rid of the love angels and himself, he shows his vengeful and anger towards the devils who killed his father before transforming to his devil form, Viento. When transformed into his devil form, his voice becomes distorted until the finale. Relationships Momoko Hanasaki Yousuke's relationship with Momoko is love-hate based at first. They are very different from each other as Yousuke tends to hide his feelings and emotions, whereas Momoko is very open about hers. Teasing and calling her "Momopi", Yousuke's feelings for Momoko become more apparent in the second season as he's very protective and cares for her deeply before realizing that he loves her. Momoko helps him cope with his devil DNA and their relationship becomes stronger because of Momoko being an angel (half on her mother's side) and Yousuke a devil (half on his father's side)—though their races are destined to hate one another. In the final episode "Last Wedding", their love was so strong that it was able to defeat the massive wave of devil energy that had surrounded the city as well as convincing Reine Devila that love between angels and devils is possible. Kazuya Yanagiba Yanagiba is Yousuke's soccer team captain and his mentor. They are good friends despite their being in different years at school. Yanagiba helps Yousuke with his relationship with Momoko, particularly in episode 14 "The Stolen Ring of Love", where he tells Momoko that Yousuke was the one who bought her the replacement ring and that he's cleaning the pool area as a punishment for being late to school. He is an excellent soccer player and he uses his skills to help Yousuke and his other teammates, in order to help the team succeed. Yuri Tanima Yousuke and Yuri's friendship comes from the fact that Momoko is one of Yuri's best friends and the fact that she is a member of the Newspaper Club—like Momoko and Hinagiku. As the anime goes on, their friendship gets stronger over their concern for Momoko and eventually, the situation between the angel and devil worlds. Hinagiku Tamano Yousuke and Hinagiku's friendship comes from the fact that Momoko is one of Hinagiku's best friends and the fact that she is a member of the Newspaper Club—like Momoko and Yuri. As the anime goes on, their friendship gets stronger over their concern for Momoko and eventually, the situation between the angel and devil worlds. Due to Hinagiku's tomboyish ways, she's not afraid to grab Yousuke in a headlock when she wants him to tell her something he doesn't want to and Hinagiku always wins. Biography Yousuke/Viento is the son of both Uragano the leader of the Rafaal Tribe and works as a ship captain on his human form and an unnamed human woman who works abroad in France. So he lives in the apartment alone. He appears to scold Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku rudely due to their crushes towards Kazuya Yanagiba at the beginning of the episode, until he enjoys, teases Momoko as "Momopi". He then becomes protective of her when some people are possessed by devils as Jama-P did before losing consciousness. In "Jama-P's counterattack", he was possessed by Jama-P after he and Momoko argue. This prompts Momoko to transform into Wedding Peach to save him as Jama-P comes out of his body he grew larger and attacks him in his unconscious state forcing Wedding Peach to purify Jama-P. In "The Stolen Ring of Love", after numerous failures, Pluie and Aquelda try to attack Momoko and Yousuke in the swimming pool as he shields himself to save her while a blue aura glowing within him. Both discover his devil powers that lay dormant inside of his body before losing consciousness. This makes Pluie's advantage to kidnaps him to lure Wedding Peach along with Angel Lily and Daisy to save him. When the love angels including Limone to deal with Pluie, Yousuke discovers Momoko's true identity as a love angel Wedding Peach as she lies to him before Pluie confronted them. He was soon hypnotized by Noise, who tries to take his father's bell, believing it was part of the Saint Something Four. But it turns out that the bell is useless. When Noise is gone, as Momoko arrives in his apartment, He tells her about what happened to his father as his mother is working in France. His father Uragano in his human form gives him the bell while he was four years old and departs in the cruise ship and disappeared. Shortly after, Noise arrives and attacks them, knocking Yousuke out. Momoko transforms into Wedding Peach to fight her. Yousuke tells her not to give up as his father's bell and her mother's ring glowed and forming the Saint Something Old ring allowing Wedding Peach to purify Noise with a Saint Crystal Love For You! while using the Saint Crystal. Over the course of the series, he shows his concern and protectiveness of Momoko even to Takuro who is controlled by Igneous. Later he was forced to spend time with Potamus's human form, Hiromi, who becomes their soccer manager. He ends up being held captive while Wedding Peach and the Love Angels tried to save him. She became obsessed with him and wanted to die with him but ends up being purified by Wedding Peach. Yousuke helps Kazuya and his teammates to rally along with Momoko and the others against Gozaburu Iwamoto's school rules who in turn was the devil Petera in human form. While on a ski trip, one of Petera's henchmen attacks him with devil energy to force Yousuke's devil DNA to awaken, transforming him into Viento before losing consciousness. Yousuke was unaware of himself being transformed into a devil. He soon discovers Momoko's true identity the second time after they erased his memories. He was then brainwashed by Reine Devila to transform into Viento after she tells him what happened to her and faces the love angels including Wedding Peach, he proves to be strong against them until he and Peach clashing with their waves and he was knocked unconscious. In "Mama's Coming Home" when Momoko discovers that he is the devil Viento after he was forcibly transformed by her subordinate, she cries remorsefully as he tries to kill her. But to his dismay, he was hit by Celeste's love wave trying to protect her daughter causing him to lose unconsciousness and returning to his normal state. Later in "Memories of Love", Reine Devila zaps him with devil energy to transform to his devil form and fights the love angels one final time. This time, Peach is able to use "Lovely Operation Topette" where she tries to make him recall the happy memories he had together with her, reverting him back in the process. Yousuke angrily tells Momoko that he is the devil Viento after knowing who he is and runs away knowing of his cursed fate. In "Love is Painful", Yousuke, depressed after finding out he is devil, ignores Momoko while practicing for the championship league. He then attempts to call her on the phone but fails to reach her. He then sees his father's bell is glowing and realizes Momoko is in trouble and runs off to find her. He sees Angel Daisy taken hostage by the four devils part of Reine Devila's hatred as she tells Momoko that his father was killed by them. After knowing what happened to his father, Yousuke becomes angry and vengeful towards them saying to them "I won't forgive you, Damn you!" He transforms into his devil form Viento and fights the devils who killed his father due to Reine Devila's order as Peach manages to disperse once of them with her love wave. Yousuke in his devil form tells her that she saw his power as a devil and a merciful devil as he coldly leaves. Yousuke is soon attacked by the trio who survived Peach's love wave as he transforms into Viento but was hit by the energy wave. Peach manages to save him in time with “Improper wedding! Love Retreat” (Episode 49) and take refuge in her house. They almost kiss, before the trio arrived to attack them. He and Momoko transformed into their angel and devil forms and try to battle them. When he and the love angels are blinded by a devil wave, his bell glows as his father Uragano appeared as a spirit telling them about the truth of Reine Devila's reign and Devil World, he was instructed by his father to defeat Reine Devila and return the Devil World back to its former glory and he uses the last of his strength to save the love angels and Peach managed to disperse the trio after saving him. In "Inseparable Hearts", he assists the love angels and Limone to save the human world they lived in after he wanted to go back to the Devil World. He and Peach are seen hugging after purifying the city as Reine Devila's madness continues. In the final episode, "The Last Wedding", he and Momoko are doing their wedding ceremony and seeing that Reine Devila arrives to destroy everything, he and Momoko transformed to their angel and devil forms to confront her. Due to the power of their love wave, they save the world from the massive devil waves that she made. He tells her that though she may be a different race, he still loves her as she replies that she loved him as well. They then kissed, making Reine Devila devastated as their human forms are seen in silhouette kissing passionately as their love wave is getting stronger to purify with it. She then zaps both and renders consciousness as Peach's brooch was broken into pieces. Reine Devila saw the light glows on the ground as the evil trees are finally dispersed and purified knowing of her defeat she was happy to see them and reverts back to her normal self as a devil and she flies away. Yousuke wakes up while in his devil form tries to wake Momoko as she awakens as her brooch was restored as well as the Saint Something Four accessories as well and they embrace. He and Momoko along with Kazuya, Yuri, Takuro and Hinagiku, Scarlet and Jama-P watching the sunrise. In Wedding Peach DX, he appears as a minor character in two episodes where he and Takuro's memories are now erased, but completely unaware that Momoko is back as a love angel. The two remain together in their human forms. Powers In Episode 40, Yousuke is seen transforming into his devil form Viento by force as his father's bell is lighted up in a golden light as the dark wind engulfs within him to transform into a devil as seen when Petera's last subordinate attacks him with a devil energy as his devil DNA that is inherited by his father, Uragano that triggers inside of his body even Reine Devila herself and her subordinate hits him with evil energy to brainwashed him in order to fight against the Love Angels which it serves them temporarily. Viento is able to manipulate dark energy waves and wields a black sword that can make blue projectiles that knocks the Love Angels with one blow. He demonstrates his devil powers where he knocks Petera in his human form with one powerful wave. Like his father, Uragano and Limone, Viento is shown to be a powerful swordsman and is able to disperse most of the Love Angel's powers and is capable of defeating the three Love Angels, Lily, Daisy and Salvia using his black sword. But is equally matched with Wedding Peach in terms of magic similar to Celeste and Uragano did during the ensuing war between angels and devils. When Yousuke finally reveals what happened to his father after Angel Daisy tells Wedding Peach while being taken a hostage in the episode "Love is Painful". Yousuke is able to transform at will as a blue aura glows before engulfing with a dark wind due to his anger and vengeful towards the devils who killed his father by Reine Devila's orders and avenge them using his devil powers against them. In "Inseparable Hearts" he manages to dispatch most of Reine Devila's spiritual demons who try to wreak havoc in their city. Category:Characters Category:Kazuya yanagiba